


A Long Day

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Sex In The Kitchen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine wants some private time with Egon after a hard day.





	A Long Day

It had been a long, exhausting week, especially for Janine. The calls had been endless and the paperwork that was generated was even worse. She hadn’t been able to spend hardly any time with Egon; they had been dating for nearly four months now. But they were still in the early phases of their relationship (ie, they couldn’t get enough of each other). 

The last few phone calls had been deadbeat clients who didn’t want to pay their bills. So Janine had gotten a bit feisty with them, further exhausting her. Finally, it was time to go. She stopped by the lab to tell Egon she was leaving.

“You seem very tired; do you want me to bring some take out over shortly?” Egon asked. 

“Sounds good, thanks,” Janine replied.

“I’ll be finished here in a few minutes, if you’d like to wait?”

“Sure,” she replied. 

Egon looked at Janine more carefully. “Are you up to me staying the weekend?”

“Yes. I need you to stay; I’ve missed you like crazy this week! I don’t wanna sleep alone tonight,” Janine pleaded. 

“Yes, I need you as well.”

Janine smirked. She leaned over to speak to him softly. “I know we usually do the romantic stuff. But, after this week - after this DAY - what I really need you to do is just give me a good, hard fuck.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek. “I’ll be waiting downstairs.” She smiled and sauntered out of the lab.

Egon’s eyes had widened at her remark. He quickly started shutting down his project and checked his watch. “I need to do some quick research!” He bolted out of the lab and to the bunk room.

**********************  
Twenty minutes later, Egon made his way downstairs with a duffle bag in his hand. Janine was reading a magazine at her desk. She looked up when she heard his footsteps. 

“Ah! Ready?” Despite feeling tired, her eyes still twinkled with seeing Egon. 

“Yes,” he simply replied. His mind was quickly trying to put together something that would appeal to Janine’s previous request. “I’ll drive, if that’s ok?” He could use the time to think.

“Sure!” Janine handed him the keys.

They stopped by a Chinese shop to pick up their dinner, then were back on their way to Janine’s apartment. Janine set out plates to dish out the food, and they ate dinner while enjoying pleasant conversation. 

Finally, as Janine stood at the kitchen sink to wash dishes, Egon put his plan into action. He quietly got up and walked up behind Janine. Without a sound, he placed his hands on her waist. She jumped slightly but didn’t complain.

“Egon! Wh-..?” Janine said as she started to turn around. 

He placed his finger over her lips, “Shhh,” he instructed her. Egon turned her back around facing the sink. He lowered his head and began kissing her neck.

Janine purred in delight as she felt his warm lips brush against her neck. Her breathing increased as the kisses started lingering behind her ear, a place Egon knows will surely make her putty in his hands. She tilted her head back as his hands slowly slid up her sides. His hands slid up underneath her blouse, his fingers making their way to her back. Her bra suddenly unhooked and she felt the straps being slid down her arms. Egon took one hand and pulled the bra out from underneath her blouse, dropping it to the floor. 

His lips were still devouring her neck and earlobe as she felt his hands slide back underneath her blouse. She felt his body push up against hers, his erection rubbing against her backside through their clothes. His hands rested on her breasts, his fingers kneading each one. Suddenly, she gasped, her eyes opening as she felt his fingers pinch the nipples hard. 

Egon spun her around to face him. Too stunned to speak, she merely watched as he quickly knelt in front of her, sliding his hands under her skirt and removing her panties. After she stepped out of them, he grabbed her by the sides and lifted her up to the kitchen counter. He pushed her skirt up and spread her legs open. He bent down and placed his mouth over her sex. 

Janine grabbed the side of the counter with one hand as she placed the other hand on Egon’s head, holding him in place. 

“Ohhhh, ohhh! Egon! Yes!!”

He stopped, much to Janine’s displeasure, long enough to remove his own pants and boxers. He then stood back up, grasped Janine by her hips and pulled her down off the counter and onto his erection. 

She held onto his shoulders to balance herself as Egon pushed his cock further inside her. Together, they started a rhythm, gradually becoming harder and rougher. 

Egon’s breathing was ragged, as was Janine’s as they both edged closer to their orgasm. Then, with one final thrust, Janine released hers as Egon released. They came together, whispering each other’s name. 

He slowly withdrew and kissed her gently on the temple. 

“Wow!” was all Janine could say. 

“Indeed,” Egon replied. He took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

“Egon! Again?! Already?!” She squealed in delight. 

He smiled devilishly at her. “You requested that I give you a good, hard …. you know,” he blushed slightly. “That was just foreplay.”

For once, Janine was completely speechless as Egon laid her on the bed and proceeded to pound her thoroughly.


End file.
